The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package for protecting a semiconductor chip from static electricity or electrical shock.
In general, a semiconductor package may be formed by a series of steps. For example, a semiconductor chip may be die-bonded on a surface of an element such as a lead frame, a printed circuit board, or the like. The semiconductor chip may be wire-bonded or soldering may occur to electrically connect leads of the lead frame or terminals of the printed circuit board to the semiconductor chip. The semiconductor chip may then be covered with a sealant having insulating properties, to seal the semiconductor chip.